Clown Physiology
The power to use the abilities of clowns. Variation of Cryptid Physiology. Also Called *Clown Mimicry *Fool/Jester/Joker/Prankster Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is, can transform into or mimic the appearance, attributions and traits of clowns, thus gaining special abilities. Often considered agents of Chaos, Insanity and Dis-order, they spread their own brand of madness as they go around. Many have disturbingly screwed view of reality, which allows them to perceive the world in ways that sane people are incapable even conceiving and acting/using it for their advantage. Applications *Balloon Manipulation *Card Manipulation *Confusion Inducement *Fear Inducement *Insanity Inducement *Laughter Inducement *Malleable Anatomy *Pain Suppression *Performance Art Intuition **Juggling Intuition **Magicians Intuition *Volatile Constructs Variations *Cartoon Physics *Cheating *Miming *Unpredictability Associations *Alien Mind *Amusement Park Monarchy *Chaos Manipulation **Chaos Empowerment **Chaos Inducement *Fun Lord *Logic Manipulation *Magic **Clown Magic *Mental Manipulation **Emotion Manipulation **Mental Inducement *Morality Transcendence *Paradox Manipulation **Paradox Inducement *Trickster *Toy Manipulation *Volatile Manipulation Limitations *May always look like a clown. *May be limited to doing things only when it's funny. Known Users See Also: Clown Tropes. Cartoons Manga/Anime Video Games Gallery Cartoons 345_Elastico.jpg|Elastico, A.K.A. Experiment 345 (Lilo & Stitch) Jazz_hands.jpg|Jazz Hands (Totally Spies!) Le_Mime___Jack_by_Ishirikuran.png|Le Mime (Xiaolin Showdown) Comics 571ef623-44df-4870-bdfa-a0e31d4812a6.Large.jpg|Jack-in-the-Box (Astro City) 1220545-mj2_super.jpg|The Joker (DC Comics), one of the most iconic clowns in comics. Harley-quinn-female-villians-2439836-259-337.jpg|Harley Quinn (DC Comics) spawn-clown1.jpg|Violator (Image Comics) Jester_Marvel.jpg|Jester (Marvel Comics) 440px-Slapstick_Head.jpg|Slapstick (Marvel Comics) Painted_Doll.jpg|The Painted Doll (Promethea) Movies Bomb-voyage.png|Bomb-Voyage (The Incredibles) 300.jpg|The Jester (Legends of Oz: Dorothy's Return) Literature Pennywise.jpg|Pennywise the Dancing Clown (Stephan King's It) Live Television 10_31.jpg|Killer Clown (Buffy the Vampire Slayer) Manga/Anime 300px-Posaune_(Link).jpg|Posaune (.hack//LINK) hisoka_hunter_x_hunter_by_lxlx_lx_xlxl-d4cssih.jpg|Hisoka (Hunter X Hunter) 213122-zazie_rainday_1.jpg|Zazie Rainyday (Negima!) Buggy1.png|Buggy the Star Clown (One Piece) The_Clowns.jpg|(Soul Eater) contains many powerful and evil clowns including basic Clowns, ... Kaguya_Portrait.png|... Kaguya, ... White_Rabbit_(Soul_Eater_Manga).png|... White Rabbit ... The_Man-made_Clown.png|... and artificial clowns like the Black Clown ... The_Purple-Dyed_Clown.png|... and the Purple Dyed Clown. pierrot_bolneze.jpg|Bolneze Pierrot (Yakitate!! Japan) Magical_Roe.png|Magical Roe (Marchen Awakens Romance) is a clown and a very powerful wizard from the magical land of Caldia. He is a member of the Chess Pieces and the 8th strongest Knight. TCG Aqua Jester Loupe.jpg|The Duel Masters card game has clown themed cards like Aqua Jester Loupe, ... Dark Clown.jpg|... Dark Clown, ... Ranger of Gaia.jpg|... Deis Clown, Ranger of Gaia ... Jester Brain.jpg|... and Jester Brain. Dream Clown.jpg|The Yu-Gi-Oh! series has many clown themes cards including Dream Clown, ... Crass Clown.jpg|... Crass Clown, ... Bickuribox.jpg|... their fusion, Bickuribox, ... Clown Zombie.jpg|... Clown Zombie, ... Fool Clown.png|... Fool Clown, ... Jester_Confit_by_Dragon_Celtic_Chan.jpg|... Jester Confit ... Jester Lord.png|... Jester Lord, ... Jester Queen.png|... Jester Queen, ... Masahiro the Dark Clown.jpg|... Masahiro the Dark Clown, ... Masked Clown.jpg|... Masked Clown, ... Mystic Clown.jpg|... Mystic Clown, ... Peten the Dark Clown.jpg|... Peten the Dark Clown, ... Ryu-Kishin Clown.jpg|... Ryu-Kishin Clown, ... Saggi the Dark Clown.jpg|... and Saggi the Dark Clown. Video Games 86330_alice2s_orig.jpg|Executioner (Alice: Madness Returns) harle2-1024.jpg|Harle (Chrono Cross) Clown1.jpg|Adam the Clown (Dead Rising) 21.jpg|The Jester (Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening) Piedmon_2_by_Daniera.jpg|Piedmon (Digimon) Cicero-destructoid_528_poster.jpg|Cicero (The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim) DissidiaKefkaArtwork.png|Kefka Palazzo (Final Fantasy VI) ff9-quina.jpg|Quina Quen (Final Fantasy IX) Shaco4.jpg|Shaco (League of Legends) 439.png|The Pokémon franchise contains clown themed Pokémon such as Mime Jr. ... Mrmime.gif|... and it's evolved form Mr. Mime. Kiki_H.png|Kiki (Valkyrie Crusade) Web Comics maytag.jpg|Maytag (Flipside) Other Clown_Original.jpg|Clown (Grindhouse and Watercolors) Fool_5.jpg|Fool (Grindhouse and Watercolors) Pilgrim_Original.jpg|Pilgrim (Grindhouse and Watercolors) Tarot_0__The_Fool_by_poisondlo.jpg|The Fool (Tarot) Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fear-based Powers Category:Horror-Themed Abilities Category:Physiology Category:Mimicry Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries Category:Silly Powers